residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil CODE:Solavia
Resident Evil CODE:Solavia is an action/adventure, third-person shooting, and the sequel game of Resident Evil CODE:Veronica. This is where Chris and Claire returns and reunited again after the events of CODE:Veronica and Heavenly Island. The Final Chapter begins. They face their greatest threat yet: Anthea Kroeger. The New Virus is T-Solavia Virus. This game takes place in NeoTokyo 2021, 2022, and the aftermath 2023. This story is about Chris' Life and Claire's Life. Chris will fight all undead army for one last time alongside with his sister. Albert Wesker's Secrets is revealed. Plus three new guest characters: Kevin Hart As Hartlepool from new Marvel Universe, DJ Khaled As Himself, Dwayne "The Rock Johnson As Himself, and Alice from Resident Evil Anderson Film Universe. Featured Characters * Chris Redfield * Claire Redfield Supporting/Other Characters * Hartlepool * Luthor West * Wal-Mart * Dwayne Johnson (Cameo) * DJ Khaled (Cameo) * Sherry Birkin (DLC) * Steve Burnside (DLC) * Carlos Oliveira (DLC) * Alice (DLC) * Eva (DLC) * Alisa * Chad * Nan-Ra * Layla * Tiyep/Blue Eagle * Billy Coen (DLC) * Rebecca Chambers (DLC) * NIGHT HAWK (DLC) * GOBLIN 6 (DLC) * Sheva Alomar (DLC) * Josh Stone (DLC) * Create-A-Character * White Queen Alpha * Soldiers * B.S.A.A. HQ * Arbiter (Xbox One exclusive) * Colonel Radec (PS4 exclusive) Villains * Anthea Kroeger (Final Boss 1) * Alan Wesker (Sub-Boss) * Bennett Sirflair * Deus * The Life Gang - Norman, Hotaka, Duncan, Slater * Matthew (DLC) * Raina (DLC) * Albert Wesker (DLC) * Alexia Ashford (DLC) * Alex Wesker (DLC) * Excella Gionne (DLC) * Alfred Ashford (DLC) * Baja Boy (DLC) * Black Maharajah (DLC) * Umbrella Committee * Akita (DLC) * James Marcus (DLC) Monsters * T-Solavia Majini * T-Solavia Zombie * T-Solavia Agent * Zombie Dog T-Solavia * Licker * Crimson Head Prototype (Boss) * Tyrant γ (Boss) (Raid Mode) * Tyrant δ (Boss) (Raid Mode) * Tyrant μ (Boss) (Raid Mode) * Tyrant II (Boss) (Raid Mode) * Tyrant III (Boss) (Raid Mode) * Licker γ (Raid Mode) * Licker μ (Raid Mode) * Berserker (Hunter series B.O.W.) (Hotaka Transformation) (Boss) * Psych (Duncan Transformation) (Boss) * Silverback (Mammalian B.O.W.) (Boss) (Raid Mode) * Ares (T-Phobos B.O.W.) (Boss) * Crimson Venom (T-Phobos B.O.W.) (Boss) * Jabberwock S2 (Slater Transformation) (Boss) * Grim Reaper (Boss) * Black Thunder (T-Solavia B.O.W.) * Necrosis (Norman Transformation) (Boss) * Ukama (T-Solavia B.O.W.) (Boss) * Ghydorah (T-Solavia B.O.W.) (Boss) * Solavia Plant (Boss) (T-Solavia B.O.W.) * Daburah (T-Solavia B.O.W.) (Anthea Kroeger Transformation) (Final Boss 2) * Toad (Boss) (Raid Mode) * Uber Tyrant (Boss) (Raid Mode) * Uber Hunter (Boss) (Raid Mode) * Black Owl (Boss) (Raid Mode) * White Lion (Boss) (Raid Mode) * Dark Tiger (Boss) (Raid Mode) * Grey Snake (Boss) (Raid Mode) * S-Complex (Boss) (T-Solavia B.O.W.) Game Modes * Story Mode * Raid Mode * The Mercenaries * Battle Game * Training Mode * Save Room * Retro Mode * Extreme Battle Category:Games Category:Fictional Games